It has long been an objection in the use of vehicles to enter such vehicle, whether an automobile or an airplane, and then to conveniently or easily find the ends of the pair of seat belt members, particularly in the dark or when one is receiving the vehicle from authorized use by others, such as parking lot attendants, other uses of the vehicle and the like.
There has been no comprehensive system for providing ease in finding the belt buckle end members other than by illuminating the entire inside compartment of the vehicle such as by a dash panel light or an overhead light and this is not often a best mode of finding and engaging use of seat belt member elements.